1_2_3_slaughter_me_streetfandomcom-20200222-history
123 Slaughter Me Street 2
123 Slaughter Me Street 2 is an indie survival horror video game created by Nate Sanders and John Kolbek. It is the second game and prequel in the 123 Slaughter Me Street series. The game was released on Steam on October 31, 2016, and received the "Lights Out" update on May 26, 2017. Summary "Welcome to everyone to 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. In this exciting prequel to the hit game "123 Slaughter Me Street", we find out the deep dark secrets that lead up to the madness of this series. You find yourself confused with blood on your hands in a dark house with only a flashlight to guide you. As clarity and cognizance begins to set in, the confusing haze you were feeling was almost a comfort compared to the harsh reality, that you... are not. The air is putrid, and all you can feel are the eyes of the dead upon you. When there is nowhere to run, all you can do is hide, but what is safe? When your inspiration comes from the other side, eventually you have to pay the piper. In this deadly game of "Hide and Seek" you must stealthily fill your "Hide Meter" while evading your nemesis, and using your light for finding areas of refuge. Can you survive these ten deadly levels of pure adrenaline rushing terror?" Gameplay The player must survive a house without being attacked by of any of the puppets that wander around the house while playing a deadly game of hide and seek. Unlike in the first game, now the player can roam freely around, crouch, and sprint. On the upper screen, there's a phase that represents each level.The "Pre-game" phase is a good time for the player to explore the house and build a good strategy. The player has a flashlight to illuminate the darkened spots, and an odd blue light or green light will appear on a spot when the flashlight is on. The blue light is a hiding spot and the green light is a safe spot, although the player cannot use the hiding spot or safe spot until pre-game is over. Once pre-game ends, the phase will change to "hide". The eye icon on the lower right side of the screen will be an open white eye when the player is out in the open that will close when the player is in a hiding spot or a safe spot and will turn red when a puppet sees the player, which means that the player must quickly hide. During the hide phase, the player must navigate around the house and start hiding from the puppets. When the player is crouching in a hiding spot and the hiding spot is closed, two meters appear at the upper right side of the screen. The blue bar is the juice that the player is draining from the hiding spot, and the green bar is the player's hide meter. Once the blue bar is gone, the hiding spot will no longer fill up your green bar; however, it does turn into a safe spot. Once the player fully fills up the green bar, the phase will change to "seek". The spots that the player did not turn into safe spots will disappear during the seek phase and will no longer be safe. During the seek phase, the player must seek an item. A bright line will appear on the ground for a brief period of time and guide the player to the item's location, but it doesn't last forever and, when the line disappears, the player must seek the item without the line. Once the player has found the object, the phase changes to "exit". On this final phase, the player must simply return to the front door and complete the level. Three of the four puppets will search for the player while the fourth, the Nightmare, only appears outside of the house on rare occasions. The game consists of ten levels, increasing in difficulty with eight hidden medals on each level. Completing all ten levels will unlock "Survival", which tests how long the player can survive evading the puppets with a timer on the lower left side of the screen. Trivia * The T.V can play commercials, and one of them is a clip of 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro. * The steam greenlight trailer uses an instrumental of Get Your Gunn by Marilyn Manson Gallery Unnamed.jpg|A promotional teaser for the game. Comingsoon.jpg|Ditto, now featuring the puppets of the game: The Screamer, The Seeker, The Nightmare (in his previous form), and The Greeter (Revenge). Category:Games